


I'll Never be your Chosen One, I'll be Home, Safe and Tucked Away

by Go_to_sleep_baby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Praise Kink, Protective Arthur, Swordplay, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), ish, not the kinky kind, soft smut, type beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_to_sleep_baby/pseuds/Go_to_sleep_baby
Summary: “Right. I’m a peasant. A bumpkin, someone for you to poke and tease and taunt. Someone you can call your best friend, but treat like a peon, worth less than a wretch.” Merlin was even surprised at his own sudden outburst of emotion. Where was this coming from? Was this insecurity? He found himself caring more and more about the King's opinion of him every day, it was frustrating.“I don’t think that of you.”“Then why.”“Merlin you’re not a fighter. You’re a lover. Despite all odds, you‘re full of compassion and wonder, and love for everyone and everything. Fighting, war, killing changes that. It’s not a bad thing to not be fit to be a knight.”“I have seen my fair share of horrors.” Merlin said, voice full of acid. So it was true he did think Merlin was weak. Merlin wanted to scream at him I am the most powerful sorcerer in all of Albion. I am fire and fury. I am the last Dragon Lord!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	I'll Never be your Chosen One, I'll be Home, Safe and Tucked Away

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could let me know how to save italics while I copy and paste my works that would be GREAT thanks.

"You're a dead man." Arthur shouts at Gwaine, who's just served the king a good natured insult about his swordsmanship. They're both smirking as they begin to duel. The knights have been practicing all morning and Merlin's been watching them, or more specifically he's been watching Arthur, trying to ward off boredom by studying the way the golden haired king moved, hitting targets perfectly and brandishing all weapons with the skill of an expert.

“Come on Your Majesty! You can do better than that!” Gwaine taunts

"Well if it's action you crave…" Arthur banters back.

“The two most attractive yet empty headed men on the face of the planet.” Elyan said from nearby, having noticed Merlin watching them perhaps a bit too intensely.

“Ha. Yeah.” Merlin looked away rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed for some reason.

While Merlin went about his business of shining armor and blunted swords for the knights he spared the occasional glance over at Arthur, noting the specific moves he always seemed to choose in certain circumstances. He always seemed to flourish his sword and take the same stance before charging an opponent, an intimidating tactic. The way he could swing it around was so graceful it almost looked like… well magic.

Merlin looked down at the blunt blade in his hand and smiled. He held it out in front of him, challenging an imaginary opponent. He planted his feet the way Arthur always did and brought the sword to his side and attempted to swing the sword around in the same display that Arthur did moments ago but it didn’t work and the sword went flying out of his hand and over his shoulder. It clattered to the ground and he stumbled to pick it up before someone saw him messing around. He looked around to make sure the knights were all busy and held the sword out in front of him again, swinging it at thin air in front of him, pretending to fight his invisible opponent.

Across the practice field, Arthur watched him grinning from ear to ear. His servant looked like a child playing pretend in his courtyard.

He walked up behind Merlin who was once again trying to flourish his sword. He dropped it disgracefully and it clattered at The King’s feet. Merlin turned around to pick it up and found Arthur smirking at him raising an eyebrow.

“Nice moves” Arthur teased.

“Oh...Ha sorry sire, back to work.” He said embarrassed and leant down to pick up the sword. Arthur beat him to it.

“Let me show you.” He brandished the sword in front of him. “It’s all in the wrist.” He said and whipped it around like it was nothing.

“Try again.” Arthur said and grabbed a blunt sword from nearby, handing it to Merlin.

Merlin held it awkwardly in front of him, staring at the sword like it was going to grow a head.

“Look at me.” Arthur said abruptly. “It’s all about intimidation. Make direct eye contact. Don’t flinch, don’t look away.”

They locked eyes and the intensity in Arthur's both scared Merlin and sent an electric feeling down his spine. Bright but full of authority unlike any he’d ever seen. He felt his face heat up.

He tried several times to swing his sword around and land a decent blow but Arthur was an expert when it came to disarming his opponent. One time his sword went flying, so Arthur dropped his own and motioned for Merlin to come at him. Merlin ran at the king hoping the speed would give him more leverage. It did not. Arthur held his ground and tackled his manservant to the ground. Merlin held out his arms and tried to push Arthur off so he could roll out from under him but Arthur captured his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“Ha!” Arthur cried victoriously. “You are no match for your King.”

Merlin swallowed hard and avoided making eye contact. “How about for a royal Prat.” Merlin did not understand his own reaction to their position. His stomach swarmed with butterflies, and his heart rate quickened. He didn’t want Arthur to move.

“You’ve got to learn to defend yourself Merlin.” Arthur got off him and offered him his hand

“I can defend myself fine thank you.” Merlin said, taking his hand and letting himself be hoisted up. If anyone needed help defending themselves it was Arthur. He wished The King could know how many times Merlin had saved his royal backside.

“Alright let’s see it then. Try the sword flourish one more time.” Arthur said, handing him his sword back. Merlin breathed out a deep breath moving all his focus to the blade. Once again he swung the sword around and this time he did it without dropping it. He brought it forward gracefully taking a swing at Arthur who met his sword with matching precision. They froze in that position.

“You did it!” Arthur said proudly.

Merlin laughed as they lowered their swords. That sweet smile. Arthur would die for that smile.

“I did it!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Very good.” Arthur said ruffling his hair then going to rejoin the knights. Arthur was distracted for the rest of practice, he kept feeling the need to glance at his manservant who was having the time of his life practicing his new little trick. Something about it was endearing to Arthur, endearing to the point of distraction. Percival had him pinned at least four times before the night was over.

***

That night Arthur watched Merlin out of the corner of his eye wandering around his chambers finishing up his chores and preparing The King’s bed for the night. Under candlelight his soft features glowed, he seemed a little giddy tonight, giddier than usual.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Sire?”

“You’re all… smiley.”

“Sorry I’ll try to frown a bit more.”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I just… Had fun today that’s all.”

“Did you? You should come practice more often then. It’ll do you good.”

Merlin’s eyes lit up “Really?”

“Sure.”

“I’m a fast learner, pretty soon you’ll have to make me a knight.” Merlin said, collecting dirty laundry into a basket. The idea of Merlin as a knight made Arthur burst out laughing. Now Merlin really did frown at him.

“C’mon… It’s not that funny.”

The King composed himself “You’re right, sorry. But that’s a no.” He said suppressing a smirk.

“Well… Why not?” Merlin asked, sounding incredibly offended now.

Because I want you safe. “Because you’re… not a knight.”

“I could be. I’m your friend aren’t I?”

“You’re my best friend.”

“Exactly. And I’ve known you before Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, even before Lancelot. And I have never once proven myself disloyal.” Arthur felt guilty for being the one to make Merlin’s smile go away.

“I know.” He said genuinely.

Merlin huffed. “Then what is it because I’ve certainly been on plenty of missions with you, surely you think me capable enough to keep company in the presence of knights... Is it because I’m small? I don’t fit the mold of what a proper knight should be?”

“No. Merlin-”

“That’s it isn’t it. You think I’m weak. Pathetic. Useless for anything besides picking up after you!”

“Merlin you’re not a fighter.”

“Right. I’m a peasant. A bumpkin, someone for you to poke and tease and taunt. Someone you can call your best friend, but treat like a peon, worth less than a wretch.” Merlin was even surprised at his own sudden outburst of emotion. Where was this coming from? Was this insecurity? He found himself caring more and more about the King's opinion of him every day, it was frustrating.

“I don’t think that of you.”

“Then why.”

“Merlin you’re not a fighter. You’re a lover. Despite all odds, you‘re full of compassion and wonder, and love for everyone and everything. Fighting, war, killing changes that. It’s not a bad thing to not be fit to be a knight.”

“I have seen my fair share of horrors.” Merlin said, voice full of acid. So it was true he did think Merlin was weak. Merlin wanted to scream at him I am the most powerful sorcerer in all of Albion. I am fire and fury. I am the last Dragon Lord!

Of course saying that would be very bad.

Arthur pursed his lips “Then you shouldn’t have to see more.”

Fire and fury stamped his foot, “I’m not fragile!”

“I know that”

“I’m not a child!”

“Yes you are!” Arthur said slamming his hands down on his desk making Merlin flinch. “You are naive. You trust too easily and you’re too loyal for your own good. You are clumsy and you are forgetful. You never listen. You lack so much maturity, Merlin it’s unbelievable sometimes! Look at yourself, you’re throwing a tantrum even now.”

“...You said I was wise.” Merlin said. Was it Arthur’s imagination or were their tears in his eyes. His chest tightened.

“You are.” He said genuinely.

“You said I was brave!”

“...You are.”

Merlin Blinked back angry tears. “You say I’m your friend, but you think so little of me.”

I don’t. I think more of you than anyone I know. “I’m The King Merlin, I think little of everyone.”

“Fine but do you know what that makes you?”

“Tread carefully Merlin.”

“It makes you a brute, just like your father.”

“That is mutiny!” Arthur said standing up. “Arrest him, he cannot speak to you that way. That boy needs to be punished.” He heard Uther’s voice say in the back of his mind.

“Say another word. I dare you.” He said pointing at the insubordinate before him.

“And that makes you a bad king.” Merlin punctuated. Arthur had him in an armlock so fast Merlin barely had a chance to finish the sentence. He pushed him all the way down several sets of stairs. Merlin didn’t have to be a genius to know where they were headed.

“Sire?” The guards rose upon seeing him in the dungeon. It wasn’t typical for a king to arrest someone themselves. He had them open the cell and shoved Merlin in. Then he had them close it and lock him in. Arthur didn’t look at Merlin, knowing exactly what he’d see if he did. Knowing that it would soften his resolve to see his flimsy but incredibly boyish manservant staring at him from behind bars. It would hurt.

Yet on his way out he spared a quick glance over his shoulder at Merlin who didn’t say a word the entire way from Arthur’s chambers. He regretted it immediately. Merlin’s jaw was stiff in defiance but he looked frightened. Pretty eyes full of worry, fingers gripping the bars of the cell so hard his knuckles turned white.

Arthur didn’t sleep that night.

***

He avoided seeing Merlin all day but he missed the company of his manservant. His little smile, the sound of his feet shuffling around Arthur’s chambers. If he just wasn’t so badly behaved.... He began to think about what happened when he misbehaved as a child. He got his bum paddled. His cheeks filled with color at the sudden visual in his mind. Spanking his manservant.

Stop it.

Finally he made his way down to the dungeons to check on Merlin. He hadn’t really been prepared for the sight before him. Merlin was sitting hunched against the wall with his knees pulled to his chest. When He saw Arthur he quickly wiped at his eyes with the oversized sleeves that always covered his hands. His eyes were rimmed with red and the rest of the skin of his face looked pale in comparison.

Look what you did. You made him cry. He was right, you are a brute.

“Have you been crying?”

“No! Get out.”

“I will do no such thing, and you will stop telling me what to do.” Merlin just stared at his knees. Arthur had the guards open the door so he could step inside. “Leave us.” He demanded the guards and they all vacated the area.

“Have you had time to think about what you said?” Arthur asked, patronizing. Merlin looked up at him and glared.

“...Fine maybe you need some more time.” Arthur said and turned to leave.

“What are you going to do to me?” Merlin finally asked.

“What do you mean?” Arthur said, turning around.

Merlin shrugged. “How are you going to punish me?”

“This is me punishing you… What do you think I’d have you hanged? You really think that little of me?”

Merlin thought about it. “I suppose not. You were really angry though, you should have seen your face.” He started to laugh but then swallowed it down.

“Well... “ Arthur said “I thought about putting you over my knee but then I decided you were a bit old for that.” It was dead silent for a moment and then they both broke out in a fit of laughter. Arthur’s chest untightened a bit at the sound of Merlin’s laughter. After a few nice moments the giggles died down.

“I’m sorry Arthur… I didn’t mean what I said. I think you’re a great king.” He sounded so small.

“I know.” Arthur said, offering his hand to help Merlin to his feet.

“Are you going to let me out then?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’ll be quiet and listen to me for a second.”

“...Alright?”

“I don’t truly believe you’re an idiot Merlin. You have your moments, but you’re quite intelligent. I don’t think you are weak or cowardly. You would be a good knight. But I will never make it so. I will not put you in a position where you would have to give your life for mine.”

Merlin laughed out loud at that. If only The King knew…

“What?” Arthur said affronted.

“Nothing… I don’t get it. Why does it matter? It’s like you said, you are the king and we’re all lesser than you.”

“I didn’t mean that. You can’t be a knight and we’re not going to talk about it anymore.”

“So now you’re telling me what I can and can’t talk about? What’s next? Are you going to pick my clothes for me? What I eat for breakfast?”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Am I? Because you’re being an ass.”

“You are impossible! You know you don’t have to be my servant? You could quit and move home to Ealdor? If you’re so miserable as my servant, why are you here?”

“Do you want me to leave!?”

“No!”

“Then tell me why you can’t see me as your equal!”

“Damnit Merlin you know why!” They were having an outright screaming match now.

“No I don’t! You treat your men with a different respect than you do me. We both know it’s because of rank and we both know it’s because you think less of me than them.”

Arthur could see it now. The issue behind all of his servant's upset. He was frustrated with the lack of attention Arthur paid him.

Does he think that knighthood would gain him more approval?

"See you can't deny it…" Merlin muttered.

“That is Hogwash! The very fact that I’m letting you speak to me in this manner-”

“Then tell me why!”

“Because I can’t lose you!” Arthur said, grabbing his arms and shaking him. “I have lost everyone in my life that I have ever loved. I cannot lose you too!”

Merlin couldn’t respond to that. He could only stare at the king wide eyed. The word hung in the air like a new weight on both of them.

Loved

“You can be angry and disappointed. I don’t care, I want you safe.”

Merlin immediately went back to being stubborn, “Then you should allow me to keep you safe as well!”

Arthur’s frustration bubbled over.

Sometimes kisses aren’t intentional. Sometimes kisses are born out of quiet moments and soft accidental brushes of lips, turning into long but gentle intimacy.

This was not the case for Arthur. He was abrupt, kissing with an air of outrage. Hard and bruising. The kind of kiss that makes skinny, dark haired boys moan and hold onto their king for dear life.

Arthur backs him into the wall of the cell, grateful for having ordered the guards away earlier. Merlin squirms against the firm press of Arthur’s chest, briefly reminded of how The King held him down in the grass just the day before. He shivers.

Arthur fisted his hands in Merlin’s hair, pulling just enough that it was aggressive but not unpleasant for the smaller boy who gasped, giving Arthur the opportunity to deepen the kiss further. Arthur’s leg slipped between Merlin’s who tightened his grip on The Kings clothes. He broke their kiss with a lewd noise when Arthur’s leg brushed up against his crotch.

“I don’t like being told what to do.” Arthur growled in his ear and Merlin shuddered.

“Yes, My Lord.” he said breathlessly. Arthur began ravishing his neck. Merlin whimpered.

“We should stop this before somebody sees.”

“What did I just say?” Arthur answered and pressed his knee against his servant’s groin. Merlin gasped and responded by rubbing up on his leg greedily.

“Do that again.” Merlin croaked. Arthur hooked his arms under his legs and hoisted him up against the wall. He rocked his hips against his servant’s who in return wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist.

Arthur kissed him again, equally bruising as the last. Merlin writhed in his grasp and kissed back less shy this time. “Arthur” He muttered over and over between kisses, like it was a praise.

“Arthur,” He muttered while trying to catch his breath, “No one’s done this to me before.”

“Good.” He said beginning to suck on the side of Merlin’s neck, hard enough the boy would surely have to wear a thicker neck scarf. Merlin tightened his legs around the king keening at the new sensations Arthur was making him feel. His skin felt hot and oversensitive. Every little touch made him burn from the inside out, susceptive to all the rubbing happening inside his britches.

Oh dear, think of Albion.

It was no use. Merlin grabbed at Arthur’s shoulders “A-arthur... “ He tried to protest but it came out sounding like a plea more than anything. The King ground his hips against his servant’s and Merlin whimpered. He buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder to stifle his own fussing.

“What? Does this feel good?” He teased. “I haven’t even touched you.”

"Sorry I d-didn't… I haven't… Aahh."

“You are so perfect.” Arthur muttered kissing around the shell of his ear. “I adore you.” Giving Merlin the validation he’d apparently been craving. Merlin’s breath caught.

It was all too much for the virginal manservant. He squirmed wildly in Arthur’s arms unable to control himself. Arthur held him still against the wall though and Merlin let his head roll back, losing the last of his resolve to stop himself from ruining his trousers.

Arthur watched his face screw up in pleasure, realizing the boy was about to completely debauch himself. Merlin moaned through his release, spilling into his britches. Arthur smirked and placed soft kisses on his lips while he came down from his climax.

“I bet that felt good.” Arthur teased.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...uh...”

“I’ll be gentler next time, maybe then you’ll last more than three minutes.”

"Maybe you should try not to behave like a wild animal." Merlin chastised, struggling to save face.

"I will leave you in this cell to sit in your own filth."

"No you will not. You adore me, remember."

"Shut up Merlin."


End file.
